


i'm falling (for those ocean eyes)

by honeydewminho



Series: I can't stop loving you (i'm serious) [4]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), Stray Kids (Band), The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety Attacks, Boys Kissing, Confessions, Crying, Falling In Love, Fluff, Gay, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Kissing, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Seo Changbin is Whipped, Soft Seo Changbin, Song Lyrics, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2019-12-18 10:32:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18248051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeydewminho/pseuds/honeydewminho
Summary: "Hey," The other boy turns his head towards the voice, smiling softly. "Hi Hyung," He greets, standing up straight, eyes crinkling and lips quirking up. Immediately, warmth spreads inside Changbin. It starts with his face as his cheeks flush slightly in a pretty pink color, next, it travels through his fingers and arms, to his stomach; quickly emitting butterflies inside. Then, it reaches his heart where it stays and spreads throughout his body.Or Ravenclaw Changbin is crushing on Gryffindor Felix and when things get too much, he writes him a song.





	i'm falling (for those ocean eyes)

**Author's Note:**

> okay, hello guys!!
> 
> writing this has been really really wild. i started writing this back on December, writing it for a christmas special but, ended up not finishing it and posting 'plight one's troth' instead and i wrote more for Valentine's day but, couldn't finish so, now it's a 1st anniversary gift from me to you guys!! hope you like it!
> 
> this is a bit angsty but, WARNING Changbin deals with anxiety and self-esteem issues. That part is rather quick since i didn't want to write more since, i'm kinda uncomfortable with making my characters suffer. If you're not comfortable with any of this topics, you are free to skip that part. Although, it is quite important, your mental health and you feeling safe is better than suffering while reading that part. without further a do, let's get on with the story!
> 
> comments and kudos are always greatly appreciated!!

Changbin looks around him, carefully scanning the dining room for the pair of eyes he had always loved. His eyes hover and linger around the Gryffindor table. Looking for that blonde hair, finding those eyes he fell for. Then, he sees a head of pink hair; he looks past it, and then he sees a head of blonde hair; his stare stays. He looks at the figure with a small smile, examining the boy carefully.

 

Felix looked amazing per usual. With his golden blonde hair and his blue, shining eyes, with his blindingly bright smile and his laugh; Changbin hadn't been more _in love_ than now in his entire life.

 

To Changbin, Felix was precious. The Ravenclaw thought of the younger as the most beautiful human being in the entire universe. For Changbin, Felix was simply gorgeous yet, very wholesome. The younger just brings joy and happiness to everyone with a single smile. He brings butterflies that swarm Changbin's stomach with just a single bat of his eyes. Felix was _ethereal_ in Changbin's eyes.

 

Changbin lets himself stare into the younger male's eyes, losing himself completely in those heartwarming, shining pair of eyes. Changbin lets himself grin when the taller yet younger male smiles even brighter, making his eyes turn into thin lines. And Changbin lets his breath hitch when Felix opens his eyes and stares back at him. The younger looks at him with confused eyes yet, he smiles at him warmly --a smile Felix only shows to the older-- as he mouths a soft _'Hello hyung,'_ to him and Changbin lets himself fall for the younger even more.

 

-

 

 _I've been watching you_  
_For some time_  
_Can't stop staring_  
_At those oceans eyes_

 

Changbin was deep in thought, humming to a sweet and slow melody as he tightly grips on his pencil as he scribbles words onto his notebook. Words easily come out as he thinks of those eyes he can't stop staring at. Then, he imagines Felix smiling and laughing, and Changbin lets himself fall for his little dimple and his freckles. He lets himself write about his eyes, his hair, about the beautiful flares inside his eyes.

 

Changbin lets himself fall for the mischievous smiles, for the sarcastic comments, he lets himself fall for the boy's sweet chuckles, for his deep, velvety voice, Changbin lets himself fall for Felix.

 

And then, his train of thoughts stop abruptly as a warm hand settles on Changbin's shoulder. The latter startles, slightly jumping on his seat then, he turns around and Changbin lets his breath hitch when he faces the owner of the hand. The said owner of the hand smiles at him warmly and, _god_ , Changbin just wants to drown himself in those blue, warm eyes. But, instead, Changbin smiles back and asks the younger what he needed. Felix just smiles at him, even more, brighter as he replies, "Nothing, I saw you and thought that I should say hi." And Changbin has to force himself not to tackle the boy in front of him because, _god_ , he is a _literal angel_ and Changbin just wants to _kiss_ him and be _soft_. But, he knows that he can't so, he settles in smiling at him.

 

"You're so... _magical_ ," Changbin says in a barely audible whisper, silently hoping that Felix wouldn't hear it. But, it seems useless when the latter raises an eyebrow and looks at Changbin like he had grown another head. But instead of commenting on how Changbin is so weird, Felix just chuckles and replies. "I am a wizard, you know?" He says in a slightly sarcastic tone. But, Changbin chooses to ignore that and says, "I know, it's just... you're so _unfair_." And now, it was Felix turn to quiet down, slightly curious of what the older meant and also slightly amused at the older male's words.

 

Instead of asking what he meant by that, Felix just grins and steps forward, much closer to Changbin that he can almost feel his breath hitch. "I don't know what you mean by that but, thanks, I guess," Felix says as he chuckles and Changbin could only nod his head and gulp at their sudden closeness. "I'll be going now if you have nothing else to say," and Changbin could finally breathe when Felix steps backward, turning around while waving his hand 'goodbye'.

 

And then, "Wait!" Changbin doesn't know why but, he lets himself call Felix back even though he didn't have anything more to say. And as if Felix was expecting this, he immediately turns back around with a small smile plastered on his pretty face. "Yes, hyung?" He asks, already walking back towards Changbin. The latter blinks and when he opened his eyes, Felix was already in front of him with a slightly amused smile and a raised eyebrow. And Changbin lets himself melt because, _fuck_ , Felix looks so beautiful.

 

"Hyung?" And the said boy startles out his little trance, looking up at the slightly taller male. "A-ah, nothing. I uh, just... Ummm, I just wanted to say... uhh, have a nice day." He says although it ended up sounding much more of a question than a statement. Felix chuckles softly before smiling warmly at the older. "Ah, hyung is so cute." And he pinches the said boy's cheeks and walks away.

 

And Changbin let himself fall for the younger boy even more.

 

 

 _I'm scared_  
_I've never fallen from quite this high_  
_Falling into your ocean eyes_

 

Waking up on ungodly hours never has been a surprise to Changbin, he actually had begun to accept it and genuinely adapt to it. But, waking up at 3 am with the urge to cry has been a first to him. No, he didn't have a nightmare, he wasn't hurt too. Well, at least, not _physically_. Changbin's heart _hurts_ and he doesn't know why. He suddenly has the urge to cry and bawl his eyes out that it will be too much to handle, and the thought of ripping his hair out seemed nice too but, he can't when he literally lives with other students and it's 3 am on a school night. He'd rather sob quietly, holding his stomach because, it _hurts so much_ but, he has to keep quiet.

 

Changbin's mind is racing, his heartbeat beating at a fast pace, his lips are dry and chapped, and his throat hurts; it hurts too much to even swallow his own saliva. Changbin hates how a single image of Felix can cause such a ruckus inside him, he hates how he only realized how in love he was for the younger when he had already fallen so hard for the freckled beauty. The air around him starts to suffocate him; it's hot and stuffy, and Changbin suddenly can't breathe. Images of his childhood flash through his mind and he feels hot tears well up on his eyes before, going down like a waterfall; non-stop and rapid.

 

He hates how he's this weak, he hates how the words from the people from his childhood effect him until this day. He hates how he's so stupid to just realize it now, he hates how easily the feelings of giving up creeps up to him and he hates how he can't do anything than just cry and be weak.

 

_"Faggot!"_

_"Disgrace of our family name!"_

_"How dare you--"_

_"Piece of shit!"_

 

Changbin grips his hair and pulls it in frustration, tears seemingly endless. His eyes are puffy and red, and his throat burns; everything hurts. Then suddenly, a hand comes in contact with his arm, softly yet firmly forcing his hand to stop from gripping his hair so hard that it might actually rip. The owner of the hand grabs Changbin by the back as the owner of the said hand traps the crying male into a warm embrace. And Changbin knows this scent everywhere, he knows it for how many years now. He knows this voice anywhere he knows and he knows that he can trust him.

 

Seungmin ushers Changbin in taking deep breaths, slowly yet surely, he whispers reassurance to the older; although, it hurts him to see the older in this kind of state --he needs to be strong for the older. And soon after, Changbin isn't gripping his hair and his breathing is becoming regular. He's also close to calming down and his heartbeat isn't as fast-paced as before.

 

It takes a minute for Changbin to pick himself up from his sudden meltdown, another minute for him to remember where he is currently and another minute for him to recognize the familiar faces that look at him with worry inside their gazes. And then, Changbin feels bad that he had caused such a ruckus early in the morning. "I-- 'm sorry, I didn't know what happened-- I just woke up and suddenly I felt like crying and-- and I, I didn't how or why and, I'm sorry for that--" Seungmin puts a hand on his shoulder to catch the older male's attention, immediately succeeding as the latter stop mid-sentence and looks at him. "Hyung, It's okay, everyone has those moments sometimes. And Let me tell you, I'm sure that the others don't mind and they might actually want to help you, right Jun hyung?" And the said boy smiles warmly at Changbin and says, "Of course, we're family here, you know?"

 

Changbin smiles softly but, the others see it not reaching his eyes. "So, Changbin what's bothering you?" Changmin asks softly, words hushed like a whisper. "Well, nothing is technically bothering me, it's just..." The black-haired male trails off, suddenly looking bashful. And when Seungmin sees the little tint of blush that paints Changbin's cheeks, he knows what's up. " _Oh_ , I get it," The brunette smirks and the other 3 in the room turn to them with confused expressions. Then Seungmin speaks again, voice light-hearted and slightly teasing. "Come on, hyung, tell them about it." Changbin nods slightly as he buries his face onto his palms.

 

With an obvious groan, he ruffles his hair messily in an attempt to maybe clear his thoughts. Then, he speaks in a tiny, low voice, barely a whisper and the other boys in the room look at him confused. "What did you say? Can you repeat it please?" Seungkwan asks his voice obviously laced with worry. "Ugh, it's so stupid, my reason is so stupid, I'm stupid." The third-year Ravenclaw croaks weakly from his side as he groans yet again. "Hey, don't say that. I'm sure that it's not stupid if you cried." Jun, the oldest of five says in his slightly accented Korean, carefully making his way towards Seungmin to sit on the said boy's bed. "Well..." Changbin trails off, his voice is drained and rough from all the crying. "I... I'm in love with someone."

 

"What? Isn't that great?" Changmin asks the younger boy softly in an attempt to not startle him. "I mean... yes, it's great. I'm glad that I'm in love." Changbin says in a hushed whisper, he was smiling softly but, that smile quickly turned to a frown; a frown that deepens as each word leaves his mouth. "But, it's just so... _overwhelming_. He's so perfect and I'm just me, I know that I may never have a chance with him but, I still let my self fall for him, fall for his smiles. I just don't know how to stop loving him when I know that I should stop before I hurt myself."

 

"Oh, Changbin... I get where you're going there but, won't you at least try?" Seungkwan asks, softly patting the younger's hand. "I want to, hyung, I really want to. But, my parents... my status, my everything... my mind. I know that all of that won't accept this." He replies, a tear threatening to fall. "Changbin, when you're in love you wouldn't care about those things, your parents? Sure, they might not be so accepting but, if you prove it to them how much you love this person so much, eventually they will surely come around." Junhui says softly, caressing the younger's back.

 

Then Changbin murmurs something, it's barely audible. "Hyung? Could you repeat that again?" Seungmin asks then, Changbin raises his head up. "Felix... Felix is his name."

 

Changmin smiles. "If he's worth it, fight for it."

 

-

 

"Changbin hyung?" A deep voice startled the said boy, making him wince at the sudden noise. "Sorry, did I scare you?" The boy asks, chuckling softly at how the other boy was hunched over his seat in the dimly-lit room, his eyes widened and hand dramatically put over where his heart is hammering against his chest. "What the fuck? _Felix!_ " The said boy grins at the older's rather hilarious reaction.

 

Felix lets out a rather loud laugh, unfiltered and contagious. Changbin finds himself mesmerized yet once again, breath hitching and caught, eyes wide and amazed as if Felix was such a wonder to the world. And to Changbin it really seemed that way.

 

The younger fully enters the room, a room within the walls of the castle and not too far away from the Ravenclaw common room. It was empty, aside from the lamp beside the big window, the big oak table, and two wooden chairs. It looked like a secret room if Felix didn't know better. "What are you doing, _Binnie_?" He asks while making sure to use the nickname he knew the older hated. His voice is teasing and soft, light and lilt with amusement. In response to the slight teasing, Changbin groans as he buries his face into the book and papers strewn messily all over the wooden table, careful enough to not accidentally knock over the lit candle on the table. "Don't call me... _that_." Is what the older replies, slightly muffled yet, it only made Felix chuckle even more.

 

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Hyung. I _didn't mean_ to call you 'Binnie'. Yeah, _totally_." The younger says in a sarcastic tone, laughing quietly to himself when Changbin just groans once again. Felix walks across the room towards the older boy which isn't much of a workout since the room is significantly smaller than any rooms in the castle.

 

After the small incident of Changbin crying over his (not really) dumb crush on Felix, he followed his roommates' pieces of advice and got to know the younger much better. Spending more time with the Gryffindor and he was proud to say that they're getting somewhere. They aren't that close to being the best of friends, per se but, Changbin knows that they are definitely going somewhere.

 

Felix leans against the table, peering at the papers and notes on the table. "Are you doing _homework_? On a _Saturday night_?" The taller yet, shorter male asks in disbelief. "So, what if I am?" Changbin answers as he tilts his head towards Felix. The latter looks at him in disbelief as he shakes his head slowly. "You should be having _fun_ right now, hyung! Partying, drinking butterbeer in Hogsmeade or something!" The older rolls his eyes playfully at that, propping his elbow against the table to lean his head against it. "And to what? To wake up the next morning with a heavy headache only to scram with my assignments due on Monday? No thank you," He answers with a small scoff to which the younger pouts.

 

"That's boring," Felix says with a pout. "Aren't you bored? Do you like doing homework? Why won't you have fuuunn?" Felix whines and the older tries to be annoyed, really he tries but, how can he when Felix is just too cute to resist. "Have fun? I don't really like partying, and drinking? It's definitely not in my list." He says in a matter-of-factly tone, shoulders shrugging slightly. "Then hang out with me!" Felix exclaims in excitement, eyes sparkling like a million galaxies and who was Changbin to say no to those beautiful eyes?

 

"What is it in for me?" He asks with raised eyebrows, lips quirked up in a small smirk. "Well, you'll have fun." He starts, "And you'll spend more time with me," Felix says with an exaggerated wink to which erupts a rather loud laugh from the older. "How can you say I will actually have fun?" Changbin asks but, deep down, he knows that he didn't have to ask that because every moment spent with the older is special.

 

"Oh come on, hyung! I know you love me~" _more than you could ever imagine._ Changbin chuckles softly, standing up and tidying his things up. Felix looks at him in confusion but, just decided to be quiet. The older looks at the younger. "So, Mr. I'm-So-Fun, where shall we hangout?"

 

And the smile Felix gave him made him fall for him even more.

 

-

 

Days turn into weeks, and those weeks turn into months and as time flies by Christmas is approaching fast. Changbin has been more confident, he now tries talking to Felix, hanging out with him. You could say they were now pretty close but, even after the months that passed by, Changbin's feelings for the younger never ceased; getting stronger each day pass.

 

Changbin is ultimately whipped, as of how Seungmin would say it. But, really, the older can't really disagree on that one. So, his best friend suggested in pouring all his feelings for the younger in a song which the older did take upon as a challenge.

 

-

 

 _Your ocean eye_ s

 

The moment Changbin saw Felix troubled and anxious, he silently vowed to himself to never let the younger feel that way ever again. Seeing Felix with his furrowed eyebrows, frown deepening as his mind wanders. Changbin didn't like seeing him like that.

 

Seeing the younger in such a distress made the older want to come over and comfort him, hug him and tell him sweet nothingness into his ears. He wants to tell him reassuring things and that _everything will be_ _okay_.

 

So, he walks up to him slowly, taking his time in approaching him because he doesn't know what he will even say when he reaches him. Taking rather short strides towards the boy, he approaches him with a slight frown and eyes filled with worry and concern. And Changbin is more than glad that there isn't a lot of people in the dinning hall.

 

When the Ravenclaw gets closer to the blonde, he hears a sigh escape from his lips as the Gryffindor flips through some papers that are littered around the table.  
"Felix? Is something wrong?" Changbin calls softly as to not scare the boy away and successfully does it as the blonde didn't flinch at all. A moment of silence passes by before a sob was heard, immediately startling the older. Felix's back was hunched as his head is burried in the heaps of paper on the table. A sniff and a not-so-subtle sob was yet heard again and Changbin knew it this time that it clearly came out from Felix.

 

Not really knowing what to do and what to say, Changbin just awkwardly stands there for a minute before sitting beside the younger and putting a comforting hand on his hunched back. "Hey, stop crying, I don't want to see you cry." He says in a soft, hushed voice, afraid that his voice might be too loud and scare the crying boy away.

 

Something inside Changbin shatters when Felix looks up at him with red and puffy eyes, full of warm tears that fall down ceaseless and rapid. And the Ravenclaw realizes that it was his heart that shattered. Seeing the vulnerable state the younger is in fuels the sense to protect him inside Changbin.

 

The black-haired male cups the younger's face lovingly as he wipes the tears away. "Felix, stop crying, please..." He says softly wiping off the tears away from his face. The Ravenclaw smiles softly before pulling the younger into a soft and warm embrace. He whispers nothing but soft and sweet things, calming down the crying boy. Felix burries his face into the crook of the older's neck, dampening the skin there with his tears. The black-haired male couldn't careless with the slight wetness. He continues to caress his back, patting his hair softly in an attempt to calm the crying boy down.

 

The blue, shining eyes Changbin had always loved has now changed into  nothing more than dull and clouded eyes.

 

Changbin promises to himself to never make the younger boy cry again.

 

-

 

Christmas passed by in a blur and suddenly it's another year. The song is finished, the lyrics were written to perfection but, there's one thing stopping Changbin from confessing.

 

_Fear._

 

The fear of being rejected, the fear of being hurt, the fear of losing Felix. But then, there's love and reassurance. Seungmin was always there beside him, cheering him on when he loses hope, helping him with the song when he was stuck, he was always beside him and Changbin feels grateful and sorry at the same time. Grateful because he feels lucky to have a best friend like him, and sorry because he kept taking Seungmin away from his own boyfriend and also thankful for Hyunjin, Seungmin's boyfriend, for being so considerate.

 

"Hyung, what are you so afraid of?" Seungmin asks, then Changbin ponders for a moment. What is he _exactly_ afraid of? "You're only wasting time, wasting your chances. You need to do something, it's now or never, Hyung." Seungmin adds and Changbin looks at him.

 

"You're right, it's now or never."

 

-

 

 

 

**the sun💛🌞**

 

 

 

 

lixiee, umm.. are u free today?  
_Seen ✔ 4:43 PM_

 

 

 

 

yuppp,, why?  
_Seen ✔ 4:43 PM_

 

 

 

 

its a secret, meet me at Hogsmeade  
_Seen ✔ 4:44 PM_

 

 

 

 

okay..? hahaha see u there uwu💛  
_Seen ✔ 4:44 PM_

 

 

 

 

see u💛  
_Seen ✔ 4:45 PM_

 

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

 

Changbin, with a thumping heart filled with excitement and nervousness, walks towards Hogsmeade. It's evident in his face that he is anxious but, it's also evident in the slight spring of his steps that he is anticipating. _"You can do this, I'm sure he likes you back and if I'm wrong I'll be here to comfort you, okay?"_ Silently repeating Seungmin's words, Changbin's not so worried anymore. He can do this! He just needs to believe in himself!

 

 

 

 

With a less slight heavy heart, Changbin arrives at his destination before he even knows it. In a short distance, the raven-haired male could see a tall figure, back hunched as it leans against the wall outside Hogsmeade. Hands inside his pockets, puffs, and huffs, leaving a trace of smoke-like air, Felix in his magical glory stares into space.

 

 

 

 

Slowly approaching the younger, Changbin lets himself smoothen out the imaginary wrinkles on his clothes, fixing his hair to maybe make it look much more presentable. And then after all that, he lets himself walk towards the boy with a small smile plastered on his face.

 

 

 

 

"Hey," The other boy turns his head towards the voice, smiling softly. "Hi Hyung," He greets, standing up straight, eyes crinkling and lips quirking up. Immediately, warmth spreads inside Changbin. It starts with his face as his cheeks flush slightly in a pretty pink color, next, it travels through his fingers and arms, to his stomach; quickly emitting butterflies inside. Then, it reaches his heart where it stays and spreads throughout his body.

 

 

 

 

His smile widens at the sight of the boy in front of him. Choosing to be rather bold as of today, Changbin reaches out for the blonde's face, cupping his cheeks lovingly. He softly caresses the reddening skin, massaging it as he tilts his head to the side, smiling warmly.

 

 

 

 

"How was your day, angel?" The older asks as the younger yet, taller male flushes at the soft gesture but nonetheless, smiling and answering the older. "It was fine as usual, I got a perfect score in our potions class today, I also got a letter from my parents and a gift from my younger sister and..." He trails off for a little bit, making eye contact with the older. "And... I got to see you, too. Nothing could be better than seeing you." Felix says softly, putting his hand on top of Changbin's hand that's on his cheek, leaning into his soft touch, nuzzling against his hand. Changbin's heart skips and squeezes at how lovely this boy is.

 

 

 

 

"How about yours, Hyung?" Felix asks, eyes never leaving the older's intense gaze. "Nothing really special happened, nothing bad either so, it's pretty normal." Felix nods in understanding then, Changbin slowly lets go of the boy's cheek, forcing the said boy to also let go.

 

 

 

 

Felix feels a pang of disappointment in his heart, wishing that he could have held his hand longer. But then, as their hands lowered, Changbin softly grabs the other boy's hand as he guides him towards the park just a few blocks away from their current location.

 

 

 

 

They walk in silence, long and comfortable. Hands intertwined, slightly swinging back-in-forth as their hearts are filled with warmth. They walk for a few minutes in complete silence before, Felix asks where they're heading to, breaking the comfortable silence between them.

 

 

 

 

"It's a surprise, Lix-ah," Changbin says and smiles at him with nothing more than just complete and utter fondness that makes Felix's heart _clench_.

 

 

 

 

They walk towards the park, passing by the fountain towards to a rather secluded place. "You're not going to kill me, right?" Felix jokes but, guts slightly stammering in nervousness. "I don't know, Lix." The older gives him a rather mischievous smile and throws an exaggerated wink, causing the younger to laugh quietly.

 

 

 

 

Eyes crinkled in a way it shaped like crescent moons, mouth wide and open to let out an unfiltered laugh. Then Felix opens his eyes, staring right into Changbin's. Blue, sparkling, warm eyes stare at him in something similar to fondness.

 

 

 

 

Felix in his casual clothes, windswept, blonde hair, blue, ocean eyes, Changbin was utterly, completely _whipped as fuck_.

 

 

 

 

"Hyung?" Changbin only remains silent as their eye contact never wavers. "You're so pretty, Felix." The said boy grins at the sentence. Heart pounding inside his chest, butterflies swarming in his stomach, smile so big that it was starting to hurt his cheeks. "Thank you, Changbin." The older didn't even mind when the younger suddenly dropped the honorific. He smiles and forces himself to look away from those oh-so-entrancing eyes. "Come on, I wanna show you something." Changbin slightly tugs on their intertwined hands, signaling to him to walk faster.

 

 

 

 

They walk and walk and soon enough they reach a dead end. Well, a supposed to be dead end. Felix looks at the older with questioning eyes, confused as to why the shorter male had took him there. The younger male hears Changbin mutter a small whisper of words that he doesn't really catch all too well. And suddenly a small opening opened right in front them.

 

The supposed dead end opened and Changbin tugs on their intertwined hands, signaling to follow him.

 

Felix followed him carefully, afraid on what lays beyond the wall. And when they fully enter the small opening, Felix is greeted with birds chirping to a cheery song, a sound of moving water, and the smell of wood and fresh flowers. His eyes are wide with the sight in front of him

 

The place covered in green grass that stretches so far away where his eyes can't follow. A small stream is there, clear and flowing. And beside it is a large tree with a picnic blanket layed below it. Changbin, yet once again, tugs on their interlocked hands and pulls the awestruck boy towards the tree where they sit down, silently observing the beautiful place.

 

The weather there was much warmer, sun up high, sky so blue and clear. "How... how did you find this place?" Felix asks quietly, slightly squeezing the older's hand in his. "Honestly, I was just wandering around and found this. It was opened with no protection or barrier and decided to claim it for my own and put a barrier spell to it."

 

"It's so... _beautiful_ ," Changbin chuckles at the younger's reaction. "I know," But, he wasn't looking at the view, he wasn't looking at sky nor the stream, he was looking at the ethereal boy beside him. Eyes so blue, it looked as if he held the sky in his gaze. His blonde hair, fading and windswept. He has this soft, contented smile in his face and Changbin thinks that this Felix, this Felix is the prettiest.

 

"Felix..." The black-haired male says softly, almost inaudible as his voice is laced with worry and anxiousness. "I... I have something to tell you." Felix perks at that, now facing him rather than the scenery im front of them. "Actually, just listen to this." Changbin says as he nervously get his phone and earphones from his pocket, fiddling with the device before handing it to the younger.

 

Felix was confused, he had a lot of questions but, he simply set them aside for later and puts on the earphones. He looks at the slightly cracked screen of Changbin's phone only to see a file named 'ocean eyes'. He clicks on it and music starts playing. Felix's ears filled with soft melodies and Changbin's soft voice.

 

_I've been watching you_  
_For some time_  
_Can't stop staring_  
_At those oceans eyes_  
_Burning cities_  
_And napalm skies_  
_Fifteen flares inside those ocean eyes_  
_Your ocean eyes_

_No fair_  
_You really know how to make me cry_  
_When you gimme those ocean eyes_  
_I'm scared_  
_I've never fallen from quite this high_  
_Falling into your ocean eyes_  
_Those ocean eyes_

_No fair_  
_You really know how to make me cry_  
_When you gimme those ocean eyes_  
_I'm scared_  
_I've never fallen from quite this high_  
_Falling into your ocean eyes_  
_Those ocean eyes_

_I've been walking through_  
_A world gone blind_  
_Can't stop thinking of your diamond mind_  
_Careful creature_  
_Made friends with time_  
_He left her lonely with a diamond mind_  
_And those ocean eyes_

_No fair_  
_You really know how to make me cry_  
_When you gimme those ocean eyes_  
_I'm scared_  
_I've never fallen from quite this high_  
_Falling into your ocean eyes_  
_Those ocean eyes_

_No fair_  
_You really know how to make me cry_  
_When you gimme those ocean eyes_  
_I'm scared_  
_I've never fallen from quite this high_  
_Falling into your ocean eyes_  
_Those ocean eyes_

_No fair_  
_You really know how to make me cry_  
_When you gimme those ocean eyes_  
_I'm scared_  
_I've never fallen from quite this high_  
_Falling into your ocean eyes_  
_Those ocean eyes_

_No fair_  
_You really know how to make me cry_  
_When you gimme those ocean eyes_  
_I'm scared_  
_I've never fallen from quite this high_  
_Falling into your ocean eyes_  
_Those ocean eyes_

 

The song ends and Felix's heart is filled with so many emotions, too many that he doesn't properly process the message of the song. "Changbin, what do you mean?" He asks, facing the older. Changbin's eyes reflect anxiousness and nervousness, he's gripping the picnic blanket tightly that his knuckles begins to turn white. "I like you, Felix. For a long time now, I've been hopelessly crushing on you, wishing that maybe one day you would reciprocate my feelings."

 

"I... I know that this is a lot to take in right now and I'm just... I just like so much that I can't stop-- I can't help it. I've always tried to stop myself but, I just can't. I like you so much that my hearts _hurts_. I don't really know how to say this, how confessing works --God, I'm rambling right now." Changbin sighs softly, finally looking up at the boy in front of him. "I like you so so much,"

 

Felix visibly gulps and an awkward silence follows through them. Changbin's heart clenches, thinking that he might have just ruined everything.

 

"I... you hate me now, don't you? I shouldn't have confessed and ruined our friendship. I'm so so sorry, you can leave now if you want, or I can leave? I just--"

 

"I like you too, Changbin."

 

"You do?" And Felix nods, smiling softly as a small blush tints his cheeks. "I like you so _fucking_ much, you don't even know." Changbin smiles and holds the younger's hands, bringing it up to his lips before pressing a chaste kiss on it. They lock eyes and Changbin almost loses it when Felix looked at him with adoration and affection present in his blue, warm eyes. "Can I kiss you?" He asks softly as his eyes flicker between the taller's eyes and lips.

 

Instead of answering, the younger simply leans in, lips locking in a soft, innocent kiss. The kiss was full of love, sloppy yet, passionate. It was kind of awkward but, both didn't think any of it as they giggle into the kiss. Their lips move in a slow-paced kiss, taking their own time to get used to the feeling of each other's lips. Taking the time to relish in the taste, the warm feeling it gave off. They pull away to breathe for a moment before diving back in for another kiss.

 

The kiss this time is much more passionate, heated and with more force. But, the warmth and love never lessened. Felix grips the older's arms for support as the latter holds him the waist, massaging the skin softly there. They kiss and kiss like there's no tomorrow.

 

The words _'i like you so much'_ ringing in their ears.

 

And yet once again, Changbin lets himself fall for the younger. Fall for his crazy antics, fall for his cute giggles, his deep voice, his gorgeous attitude. He lets himself fall for his hugs, kisses. He let himself fall for those warm, ocean eyes.

 

Changbin lets himself fall for Felix.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it!!
> 
> i edited this a lil bit since , i found some grammatical errors


End file.
